


a scoop of ice cream

by Jiyuwu



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiyuwu/pseuds/Jiyuwu
Summary: Elizabeth want's to see the new Animatronic her father made up close but he wont let her, so why not bend the rule's?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	a scoop of ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> haha i suck at writing, first post on AO3 dunno if i will post more but if i do ill make fnaf fics for a living so this whole thing is my interpretation of y o u k n o w h a h a 
> 
> Theres a gurantee for grammar mistakes considering english isnt my first language so this kinda sucks
> 
> but anyways no gore just good ol writing and i dont know how to tag- but here you go

“Daddy!”  
“Daddy!”  
“Dad!”

Elizabeth shouted pulling her father's shirt her father turned around “what?” he asked coldly he seemed annoyed the tone of his voice soft-spoken yet releasing a menacing aura Elizabeth blinked “Why wont you let me play with her?” she asked her father giving a rather disappointed face “You let the other kid's play with her, but didn't you make her just for me?” she complained her father locking a cold stare he gently held Elizabeth's hand loosening her grip on his shirt “Elizabeth for the last time, you can't play with her” Elizabeth whimpered “Daddy please!” Elizabeth begged, she pointed across the room children enjoying their time at the party room “she can make balloons!” she stated her father rolled his eye's he probably knew that after all he made her.

“No.” he said her father's replies were always straight forward he walked away re-approaching a man, Elizabeth let out a sigh and crossed her arms “it doesnt make sense...” she thought saddened by her father's reply she sat down at the party table from afar she can see her, Baby.

Baby had rosy cheeks and blue eyes that in Elizabeth's opinion ‘Sparkled like diamonds’ she wore a red dress her skirt spin's around she thought it was cool, she can even take song request's! The best part she can dispenser ice cream right from her belly Elizabeth thought it was the best part of Baby, the best part she wont be able to ever experience.

She fiddled with her fingers all alone at the party table until she cant help but notice shes alone in the room too, she pushes her chair away and stands up she looks around for a moment checking her surroundings her green eye's observing the room “nobody's here” she whispered to herself 

she slowly approaches the big animatronic rosy cheeks, cold metal white skin. . . is skin even the right word? Elizabeth couldn't put it right, her blue eyes gazed at her Elizabeth fiddled with her fingers again “dont tell Daddy im here” she whispered hoping for a reply from the smiling animatronic considering the length's and limits her father can go across she has hope it can reply 

Baby's cold metal fingers moving slowly gripping the microphone, unorthodox looking misplaced pins all around her body Elizabeth never knew the answer to that design choice but it doesn't matter

Baby's stomach open's , Elizabeth's eyes filled with excitement a scoop of cold ice cream Vanilla with a cherry on top Elizabeth watched from the bottom of the stage “i think your wonderful” she whispered before carefully climbing the stage, she was forbidden to do any of this yet she didn't care 

she will do anything to get what she wants she's a tyrant sometimes and she doesn't care.

Elizabeth glanced at Baby one more time something is wrong Elizabeth didn't know what was, she was hesitant now, she was so sure of this action of her's Baby was reassuring but now she scare's her? She makes her uncomfortable there is something wrong with the atmosphere 

Or was Baby always like this? Maybe Elizabeth was nervous to finally see her up close? That could be an answer Elizabeth reached out her hand slowly reaching the cone

Elizabeth was hypnotized, Vanilla. . . better yet with a cherry on top she couldn't resist Baby looked down at Elizabeth “did it move?” she thought she grab's the cone

“i guess something bad happened” 


End file.
